scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
All Fear the Freak
| nextepisode= }} All Fear the Freak is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Premise Mystery Incorporated take matters into their own hands, and finds the missing pieces of the Planispheric Disk, discovering what led to the break up of their predecessors. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Incorporated ** Velma Dinkley ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake ** Fred Jones, Jr. Supporting characters: * Original Mystery Incorporated ** Brad Chiles ** Judy Reeves ** Cassidy Williams ** Ricky Owens * Angie Dinkley * Sheriff Bronson Stone * Colton Rogers * Nan Blake * Barty Blake * Dale Dinkley * Paula Rogers * Angel Dynamite * Ed Machine Villains: * Professor Pericles * Freak of Crystal Cove * Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. Other characters: * Mr. E Locations * Crystal Cove ** Old Spanish Church *** Crystal Cove Caves ** Dinkley home ** Rogers Mansion ** Blake Mansion ** Jones mansion ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Crystal Cove Police Department ** K-Ghoul ** Ed Machine's home ** Darrow University ** Crystal Cove Cemetery ** Crystal Cove Animal Asylum for the Criminally Insane ** Barnstow Military Academy Objects * Judy Reeves's locket * Fred Jones, Jr.'s smartphone * Refrigerator * Sandwich Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Ed Machine's car Suspects * None Culprits Cast Continuity * The previous episode set up the original Mystery Inc.'s investigation at the Old Spanish Church. * How Judy Reeves lost her locket is shown, which Daphne found in the first episode. * Velma's blog was first seen in . * Fred proposed in . * Mayor Jones has been hinted to know more than he let on ever since the first episode, and Professor Pericles warned Fred Jr. about him in and . Notes/trivia * After planning how to make the perfect engagement announcement and being critical of how her sisters handled theirs, Daphne ironically does it at the worst possible time, when her parents are getting her out of jail for breaking into the Mayor's office along with Fred and the gang. * The scene where Professor Pericles was in Ed Machine's house foreshadowed . His shadow was much larger than him similar to how he was when the Evil Entity took control of his body, before changing its appearance. * This episode reveals that Scooby's full name in this incarnation is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo". * Frank Welker is uncredited as Barty Blake. * Caption error: There is a period (.) instead of an exclamation point (!) when Scooby vows to bring the gang back together and stop Pericles. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The piece of the Planispheric Disk that Velma takes into the caves has the shape of the piece from the Jones mansion that should be in the hands of Professor Pericles (since ), not the piece from the Darrow Mansion the gang had. * When Fred takes out the picture of his "mother" there is a crinkle of crisp paper. He and everything in his pockets was recently immersed in water. * Angel's headphones go on and off in the last scene from shot to shot. Nolan North is erroneously credited as "TV Reporter" which seems to have been mistakenly carried over from the previous episode's credits. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season One, Part 2 - Crystal Cove Curse * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 1 DVD set released October 8, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! Mystères associés: L'intégrale de la saison 1 (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The entirety of season 1) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 3, 2012. Quotes | series= Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 1 | after= }} }} Category:Episodes featuring Angel Dynamite Category:Episodes featuring Angie Dinkley Category:Episodes featuring Ed Machine Category:Episodes featuring Fred Jones, Sr. Category:Episodes featuring Nan Blake Category:Episodes featuring Sheriff Bronson Stone Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 episodes Category:Season finales